wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwner
the people who made this like the big kak in there mouth ron jeremy size :As long as the kak isn't Ann Coulter size.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::What's kak? I might like some, if only I recognized the spelling... . Alas, I suppose I shall never now know, and so will never be able to enjoy the obvious pleasures of big kak in here mouth.--thisniss 20:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :::Sweet Baby Jesus! can anyone spell around here!? Not here mouth, there mouth! Come on people!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:13, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::I meant to spell "here," as a matter of fact. I thought from the original comment that "all the people who made this like a big kak in there mouth." Well, I am one of the people who made this. And I am here, not there. So it only follows that I would want a big kak in here mouth, not in there mouth. Right? I mean, it's perfectly obvious to me. ::Oh, and I'm sorry to here about your 240 year old friend's weight problem.--thisniss 20:27, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Help you all are r-tards f off i love man but i'm bi but i dont like girls does that make any scens help me now :What are you doing here today anyway?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 28 May 2007 (UTC) well nothing really just thinking of guys what what are u up to :just watching the page, and you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC) just feeling thuper ;) :Okay! Have you ever checked out the games on yahoo? The pool game there is amazing!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:16, 28 May 2007 (UTC) are u hitting on me cause that would be awsomely thuper :LOL not likely. Just conversation. If you're bored, go over to yahoo and try the pool game; it's easy to learn, and you can chat with people while you play.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 28 May 2007 (UTC) will u b there to play with me ;) :) well will u be there thalor :I am there right now!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Hey! R U still here with me? :Yes, I am!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 29 May 2007 (UTC) that's just thuper, i played that pool game it's ok :Just okay!? I think it's an amazing game. You can play alone to practice, or against someone else, you can chat while you do it, and they have tournaments.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:54, 29 May 2007 (UTC) i didn't know that they have tournaments!?! :It's part of the game--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) well thats just thuper ;) isn't it! :I think they added it after people started to get really competitive with it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Anyone Home? Is anybody there? :Yes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Hello? anybody to talk to? :Not really, but what's up?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Gay Chocolate i LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and my gay friend alex does too :Fascinating, where did you go yesterday?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 8 June 2007 (UTC) me and my friends went to the gay bar by the airport!;) :Hope you had fun. If not for the gay or the bar, but at the very least for the airport--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 8 June 2007 (UTC) I was just there for the booze! the sausage fest was a bonus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :What about the airplanes? The pilots? The visiting TB patients!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 8 June 2007 (UTC) BBQ Recipies The planes are shit. I love the hot sausage :COld sausage is probably not good for you...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 11 June 2007 (UTC) have u tried cold man sausage it is thuper duper awesome. :Um, no I haven't.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:26, 11 June 2007 (UTC) u havent well u dont know what ur missing i was there the day pwner was and it was the best time of my life feeling that big fat sausagewatzz are you still there. i miss u please talk to me. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) i'm so lonely so lonely are you still there. Are you taking a poop or something. :No, my computer is slow today, sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 11 June 2007 (UTC) thats ok i still love you(softly) p.s. do u like hot men in hot chocolate sauce?????? I been denied all the best ultrasex I been denied all the best ultrasex I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot I got some dude so i am royally fucked - i am royally fucked i love it - you son of a bitch talk to me you hunky piece of man meat!!!!!!!! IF YOU RESPOND TO ME I WILL TELL YOU A THUPER SECRET!! YOU WILL LIKE IT A LOT :yes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:15, 11 June 2007 (UTC) I AM HUNG LIKE AN ANTELOPE ON A HOT SUMMER DAY. 15 INCHES i'm sorry i miscalculated it's 17 inches short i'm sorry about the gay stuff that was my friends: cool guy and hung like a horse (me) :You're not supposed to do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:50, 11 June 2007 (UTC) yay, my goddam friend did that, but i still love him because he is thuper awesome hey WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, are you there you hot sexy piece of beef???? hey WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer i took a shit last night and it was 10 inches long. thats a big piece of shit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you impressed?? are you still there? me and my life partner miss you and your sexy talk will you help me find my soulmate guy?!? i need some love. Watching... ''' 'talk to me. I love you' ''' are u still watching my page? :Yes, I am.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:40, 14 June 2007 (UTC) that is good Talk are you there now WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer? i miss you alot !! ! !! !! ! ! !! :Yes, I am here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 15 June 2007 (UTC) what are u wearing thailor ARE YOU STILL THERE SEXY